1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hitch system and method for backup with anti-jack knife and anti-dive.
2. Background Art
Military vehicles that are used for clearing landmines are typically equipped with landmine clearing apparatuses (e.g., massive cog-wheel rollers that explode buried landmines) on the fore and aft ends of the vehicle. Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram illustrating a top view of a conventional aft end landmine clearing apparatus 10 is shown. The apparatus 10 can be towed behind a vehicle (not shown) to clear (i.e., detonate) landmines that are buried in terrain.
The apparatus 10 typically includes a drawbar assembly 20 having chains 22a and 22b with first ends connected at left and right ends, respectively, of a shaft 24, and a tow eyelet 26. The second ends of the chains 22 and the eyelet 26 are generally mechanically coupled to the tow vehicle. The chains 22 generally permit the apparatus 10 to swivel during forward motion turns while providing support for the rear of the assembly 20 such that the assembly 20 is elevated above the terrain.
A roller frame 30 is typically mechanically coupled to the shaft 24 such that the frame 30 rotates about the shaft 24 particularly during a landmine explosion event. The frame 30 generally includes a roller sub-assembly having massive cog-wheel rollers 32 (e.g., rollers 32a–32n) that rotate on a roller shaft 34 and explode landmines to clear an area.
The apparatus 10 is typically towed behind the military vehicle during normal operation. However, upon some occasions an operator of the vehicle may wish to reverse directions of (i.e., back up) the vehicle. Under many operating terrain conditions, the apparatus 10 will jack knife or dive (i.e., the frame 30 will dig into the terrain) during back up operations. Thus, the apparatus 10 will impede or prevent the desired rearward vehicle motion. Such impeded or prevented vehicle operation can inconvenience or endanger the vehicle operators and occupants, and can damage the apparatus 10.
Another situation that can cause damage to the apparatus 10 is when the vehicle is moving forward or backing up and a landmine is exploded causing the rollers 32 to first become elevated (and rotate about the shaft 24) and then drop. When the rollers 32 drop, the drawbar 20 and the frame 30 can be jammed into the terrain and damaged.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved a hitch system and method for backup with anti-jack knife and anti-dive. Such an improved system and method may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.